Is it too Late to Love You?
by AyaArale
Summary: We were the best of friends. Yet some things tend to change over time. AU Shounen-ai, hints of lemon. AkuRoku. is being edited currently.


Disclaimer: I do not own KH II in any way... TT.TT but I wish!!

note: okay so this is my first Akuroku fic everrrr. I do hope you enjoy this!! FYI there is a really offensive word in here, so please don't kill me for it! Well I know I should be finishing all my toher fics, but those damn plotbunnies ure love to wave dash mme. Its quite sad actually. XD Besides the mood struck me as I was watching "The Graduate" starring Dustin Hoffman. I really do hope you all enjoy this! (btw I am well aware of how OOC Naminé is...but I will say I DO NOT HATE HER. she just plays a mean role in this tale. so please dont butcher me!)

To my Muse: I wrote this for you Neko. I hope you enjoy reading just as much as I have enjoyed writing it. :

* * *

"**Is it too late to love you?"**

We were the best of friends. Hell we practically grew up together going through our entire firsts together. First heartbreak (over the same girl), first kiss, first handjob, and first blowjob, you could say that we did a lot of experimenting once we entered high school.

Its not that we weren't interested in any girls at that time we just had a fear that if something came in between us; we would never be as close again.

Then it happened; my dear best friend was struck by the arrow of cupid when he first laid eyes on a particular blonde haired girl. Her name? As if I could ever forget the one girl who caused me to realize my true feelings for my cute blondie. But for now she will not mentioned.

I remember the day so clearly, as if it was yesterday. My best friend and I were walking to history class as he spoke to me animatedly about some new anime he watched not noticing his surroundings; as usual. Being his normal clumsy self, he walked smack into the door of a locker. Its not that our lockers were really high, he was just pretty short for a guy. The girl just suddenly began to apologize over and over again and asking him is he was okay and he just goofily grinned and nodded with his blue eyes all googly over her. The first time I saw that reaction I immediately wanted to vomit and push the bitch into a fiery pit of hell.

But at the time I really couldn't because the blonde was helping me get him to the nurse's office just in case he got a concussion. After that, the rest is history.

The two of them got together within the next few weeks while I began to suffer what I like to call 'unending heartache'. And then I became green with envy when I walked in on them making out in his bedroom. The bedroom in which we kissed made out, and did every possible thing except intercourse. That was the breaking point for me and I knew I had to do something about it. I was not intending on breaking them up obviously, after all he looked so happy with that little ditzy bitch. What could I do besides find a girl of my own? After all I could tell that my blondie's girl was not very fond of me hanging around him more than she does. So I found this nice girl, gorgeous dark hair of course. I mean I couldn't just date another blonde. It would remind me too much of him.

Plus this girl had an amazing body and her features were absolutely breathtaking. But I was not in love with her. I didn't feel any form of love when I was around her, just pure lust. I only felt that hunger every time I saw her, and without even saying a word we're already undressed and clutching each other tightly as we struggled to satisfy our desires.

That relationship only lasted 6 months. 6 months of just mind blowing sex actually. She broke up with me because she noticed the look in my emerald eyes whenever I was with Roxas. She knew I didn't love her.

The girlfriend I had after that was with me until we all graduated high school. At the time my best friend and his girl began to have problems and were arguing more than usual. Me being the good friend I am to my cute blue eyed crush, I urged him to try to patch things up with her. After all I could never stand it to see him so upset.

What a mistake I made then. If I could go back in time I would have told him straight up how much I really loved him and steal him away from that blonde bimbo. The reason I regret the advice I gave him is mainly because after we all started attending Twilight Town University, he proposed to her.

He frikken asked her to be his wife! Not that I wasn't happy that he was content, but I immediately knew that their marriage was never going to work. Behind her overly sweet sugary smile is one possessive bitch. She liked to control every aspect of his life. Like where he goes every night, the classes he has to take and he hangs out with.

Hm she could have her way she would have told him that he wasn't allowed around me anymore, but being the smart girl she is she didn't. Why? Roxas would choose me over her any day.

After a while I broke up with my girlfriend, because I felt what I was doing to her was wrong. Not only that, I began to despise girls because of Naminé and her annoying little friends. Her _minions_ are what I prefer to call them; after all she is queen bee of their little group.

After a few weeks, the two began to plan the wedding for the next spring with my ex-girlfriend Tifa as the maid of honor and me as the best man.

All plans were going perfect until the bachelor party. I remember how we all got wasted and had fun with the strippers. Okay, _they _had fun with the strippers because honestly I don't give a rat's ass about some chicks shaking their tits at me.

But out of the corner of my eye I see Roxas sitting alone with this look of disinterest on his face as downed a few shots of grey goose vodka. I could tell he did not like the bachelor party at all, plus the fact I could tell he was pretty plastered as well.

I walked over to the table he was sitting at and sat next to him as I grabbed the full shot glass he was about to consume.

"Having fun?" I questioned him before I chugged down the bitter shot. Suddenly I felt warm arms envelop around me and the smell of alcohol invaded my senses as his breath fanned against my face.

"Is it too late to love you?" He asked me with such a hard seriousness in his eyes, that it was unlike the sweet and caring Roxas I knew and fell in love with. Yet this dominating Roxas turned me on and I could not resist the urge to kiss him.

So I did, and not even for a moment did we ever let go of each other that night. For after that first kiss we immediately left the disgusting party and headed to my car. Our hands were intertwined the whole time as I drove to my apartment. The moment I reached the building I took the keys out of the ignition and in an instant I was embraced by a suddenly crying Roxas.

"What's wrong Roxy?" I asked him as I stroked his golden hair.

"Axel… I'm sorry if I ever made you suffer these past few years." He stated as he sobbed while clutching the fabric of my shirt. "But the truth is…" he said as he lifted his face for our eyes to meet. "I have always loved you." He added on with a sniffle. This statement caused me to go into a state of speechlessness.

After all, what could I say? Well word vomit caused me to say the words I had been dying to say for years.

"Roxas, I am and will always be in love with you." And with that, the moment we stepped into the apartment, we never let go of each other. A night of pure fiery passion ensued as we whispered mantras of love to each other as his fingernails dug into my shoulder blades, as our bodies were pressed together to create more heat and friction, and the way we never got tired of each other's taste.

Everything done out of desperation, done out of wanton necessity and most of all our deepest emotions.

As we both came for the second time that night, I could not help but think how breathtaking he looked with his blonde hair moist with sweat against his forehead, his full rouge lips parted as he took a breath, and how luminescent his skin became as we basked in the after glow of our love making. And for what was probably the trillionth time that night, I whispered 'I love you' in his ear as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

At that moment I truly had thought I had won, and finally would be at peace with my blue eyed blonde ay my side. But I was wrong.

The next morning I awoke to find my arms empty and a cold pillow next to mine. As I sat up I noticed a small note on my night table with his letters scrawled all over it as if he were in a hurry and dried splotches of tears staining the page and the ink.

"_Axel, _

_I'm sorry for running out on you like this; expecially after the most amazing evening of my life. But I just want you to know, I love you more than anything in this world. I just feel that it's maybe best that we don't see each other anymore after the wedding. I don't think it would have worked out between us anyways; after all we are both men. And the kind of relationship we could've shared is unacceptable in the society we live today. _

_Unfortunately the wedding's time has been set for an earlier time due to Naminé's incessant pestering. Please don't come after me. It would hurt me even more to even see the brilliant sparkle of your emerald eyes. I love you… I love you, I love you, I love you!! Please don't ever forget that. _

_Yours Eternally,_

_Roxas"_

My knuckles turned white as I tightened my hold on the paper as I felt tears fall furiously down my cheeks. Then suddenly I averted my gaze towards the clock and realized it was 8 o'clock in the morning. I quit my moping and practically leaped out of bed and threw my clothes on.

There was no time to sulk around, I had to take action. To take back what is mine. I had to get to that wedding. Without caring how I looked or smelled I jumped into the driver's seat of my car, turned on the engine and drove as quickly as I could to the chapel. Little did I know at the time that I had forgotten to re-fill my gas tank the day before. So around half way to the chapel my engine immediately died out and I could do nothing but rush out of the car and just run the rest of the way.

My whole body felt fatigue, my long legs began to burn as I took each quick step and my heart was palpitating at a quicker rate. I was almost there; I could blatantly see the large glass doors of the holy building. I could see it coming closer and closer until I unclenched my fingers and sloppily grabbed the silver handle in attempt to pull the door open. This to my dismay was completely locked. I almost lost hope until I saw the set of stairs that led to the second entrance.

I hopped up the stairs quickly and stood in front of the large glass window that separated me from the congregation. I was too late. Roxas was already kissing the bride as I fell to my knees in melancholy.

No, I could not give up now. Not after Roxas just confessed to me his true feelings! I proudly stood up and tightened my fists and banged them against the oversized window while shouting out Roxas' name as if it was the only word I knew how to say.

My blonde haired love abruptly pushed Naminé away and looked up at me and shouted to me with tears forming in his crystal blue eyes.

"Axel!" At this I immediately ran down the steps towards the start of the aisle and down it to the blonde.

"Roxas! What are you doing? I thought you loved me!?" Naminé's irritating voice shrieked before adding on. "It doesn't matter, you're married to me now! And I won't give you up! Its too late!"

"No. It's not too late for me." I heard him snarl at the girl in white as he sprinted towards me and into my arms.

"Whatever you do, I will get you back Roxas!" I heard her scream before she attempted to pry us apart. In which we both tightened our arms around each other. "Even it means I have to sue you and that ridiculous lover of yours!" At those words, Roxas' hold on me loosened a little. Suddenly I felt my t-shirt moisten with the blue eyed man's tears.

"Axel… I-I want to be with you so badly. But…" He spoke with a quavering voice cracked with sadness. "I don't want to cause you anymore pain or trouble." In this moment I felt like my heart had been stabbed twelve billion times. I knew what was coming; Roxas had chosen my well being over his own happiness.

He immediately let go of me with a morose expression gracing his beautiful features, an expression I never wanted to see on his lovely face again.

Next to him, Naminé grinned maliciously as she grabbed his hand and was about to begin dragging him to the glass doors.

"Stop. I don't what you are getting at Naminé, but no matter how much blackmail you wave at Roxas, it'll never work. You'll never earn his true love. So in other words, I don't care about what you do or how you do it; I am staying with Roxas."At my words the girl froze and the hand clutching my love's hand tightened, the long manicured nails almost digging into his hands.

"Roxas is now _my _husband, so don't act like he belongs to you._ Faggot_." She spat out in a vicious tone of voice. The moment she said it, I immediately saw red and mainly the big pit of fire I had been dying to push her into for all these years.

"Don't you dare act like Roxas is a piece of property, you slut! And don't you ever dare say that insulting word to me again." I retorted angrily, I was on the verge of punching the living shit out of her sorry ass.

"What? _Faggot?_ Why not? It's pretty fucking true. You are a _fag,_" she replied furiously as she swung her arm to slap me, in which I moved my head to dodge it.

"That's it! I've had enough of you!" I exclaimed before roughly grabbing the wrist with the hand that was clutching Roxas' painfully, and forced it open. She yelped in pain as I gripped her face.

"Guess what bitch? My name is Axel, I love Roxas and he loves me, not you. Now, commit that to memory!" I yelled out before pushing her out of my way. I threw the blonde haired man over my shoulder and walked out of the church to the nearest bus stop and caught the next bus. We walked to the back and quickly sat down, our fingers laced together. And I finally felt complete, as if the mismatched puzzle piece in my heart had finally found its mate. As the bus began to drive away, we both began to chuckle softly as we recalled the incident that had just occurred.

It didn't matter what she was going to try next, after all nothing was ever going to work. But all we could do was try, try to make everything right again. And try to move forward to the future we wanted to share together.

_**OWARI**_

* * *

Reviews are welcome!!

Thanks for Reading!

-M. Aya


End file.
